Cognito: Hybrid
by Harvtarv
Summary: Daisy, the only one not turned into a cog of the three that entered the 2007 secret tunnel in C&D:AA and blown up Cog Nation, goes out to save her ego-changing toon-cog friends. With the help of the toon she rescued, she will get hard revenge.


**Acorn Acres, Gigglyham, 4:30pm, 10/14/07**

Ben and Jack, two ordinary toons, were walking in Acorn Acres. Having a usual picnic, and met a friend, Daisy. Then, they dared to go past the "Under Construction" sign by the mysterious tunnel.

"Got the gags?" Jack said.

"We got them," the other toons said.

Suddenly, while still in the tunnel, they all fell into a deep, dark hole, into a place that looked very, very dark. They found a sewer door, and opened it.

"Cog nation!" They yelled.

Then they realized. It was not a place to be fooling around. Goons and skelecogs roamed the place. Jack, Ben and Daisy were just 55 laffers, so they had to be careful.

Suddenly, a siren blared out. "Toons!" A cog yelled. "Arrest them, happy or sad!"

They were surrounded by not four, but 85 skelecogs!

"I'll handle this!" Daisy yelled. She opened her gag pouch, and all of a sudden:

Geysers popped up!

Trains knocked over the cogs!

Cakes splattered everywhere!

A ship dropped on some Cog police!

All of a sudden, the explosion was so loud that Ben took out earmuffs. The cog swarm was done for.

"How'd you do that, Daisy?" Jack yelled. Daisy replied, "Easy, I'm a maxed uber."

They continued into the building, and whoa! Look at all those cogs! On the catwalk, Jack saw an amazing sight. "The chairman!" he said.

All of a sudden, they noticed a toon in a cage. Cogs surrounded him. He had no escape. "Looks like we better help the guy fast!" Ben said. Quietly, they went down the ladder, and what a sneak attack! Ben lured all the cogs, and Daisy put them out one by one. They found the key and released the toon.

Then they turned around, and the Chairman, on his feet, went running into the rescue scene. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. "TOONS?" He was on maximum fume, and quickly grabbed Jack and Ben.

"HELP!" They yelled.

"Sir, what can you do to help them?" Daisy quickly asked to the rescued toon. "I don't know! I never battled a chairman before!" he replied. Then, he found some weird cog suit blueprints on the wall. He went to inspect them.

The Chairman put the toons into a test tube, and was pushing buttons on a controller. "Ah, yes," he said. "Two new fresh cogs for the week!"

"NO!" They yelled.

Then, the Chairman went straight to a lever. "5..." he began to say. "4, 3, 2..."

"STOP!" Daisy yelled. She threw a birthday cake right into the Chairman's face. He was harmed, and knocked back into a button that said "Nuclear Self-Destruct".

"Self-Destruct initiating in 30 seconds," the announcer blared out. Then, with quick movement, the chairman pulled the lever from the wall. It was an ugly scene to Daisy, and the rescued toon took a peek from the blueprint and watched. To Ben and Jack, it was pitch black.

"25 seconds to self-destruct" and "Mind switching from toon to cog" both was spoke, heard like a double talk. Then, smoke came from the machine.

"We need to hurry outta here!" the rescued toon said. "I got to get back to the lab!"

"But, Ben and Jack..." Daisy began to say. "They're gone for now," the toon interrupted. "but you'll hopefully see them later. Right now I can study disguises for your payback!"

Then, two Short Changes came from the 3rd and 4th tube. Then, they realized the change, and figured out how to fly away from the area when they heard "Fifteen seconds to Nuclear Self-Destruct."

"Listen," the toon said. "It's time to run before we end up in green stuff!" He took the blue prints and ran for the emergency exit. Then, right when he got out to see the light of day(or 'outside') it was blocked by a tube that dropped. Daisy had no choice but to run til' she found an exit. She found one quickly, and made a dash for it.

**"5,"**

**"4,"**

**"3,"**

**"2,"**

**"1..."**

Did Daisy make it out?

BOOM!

Yes! She did! She ran with the rescued toon and studied the blueprint with him, and decided to work with him.

While that happened, the Chairman and the toon cogs went off to Buisness Island, and there the toon cogs were given a mission.

"Go..." he said," "And pretend to be a toon teaching in the schoolhouse at Toontown Central. That way we can use our secret plan..."


End file.
